


A Monday To Saturday Heatwave

by LaLunaWritesStuff



Series: Adoring U [2]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Cute, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluffy, Love, M/M, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-29
Updated: 2017-09-29
Packaged: 2019-01-06 22:54:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12220614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaLunaWritesStuff/pseuds/LaLunaWritesStuff
Summary: Hi guys :DBack again with part 2 of the series I can't stop writing lolHave fun reading <3





	A Monday To Saturday Heatwave

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys :D  
> Back again with part 2 of the series I can't stop writing lol 
> 
> Have fun reading <3

Jeonghan sighed happily as the air conditioning whirred to life, cooling the room down a bit. All of the foreign members were out to visit their families for a week or more, including Seungkwan, who posted one photo after the other of him with his mom and sister to their group chat, all smiling bright.  
The unit leaders and remaining members would work on some new songs or complete their own small schedules until the others came back. Until then, Jeonghan and Seungcheol had insisted on kicking their roommates out to sleep in the vacant beds, leaving them a room to themselves for at least a week.  
It was heaven. 

“Let's move out together,” Jeonghan proposed when he heard the door open, Seungcheol returning to him. They were both only wearing shorts, just like most of the others in the dorm, since it was too hot for a lot of clothes.  
“We'd never leave the house,” Seungcheol replied casually, a grin audible in his voice. 

Jeonghan laughed when Seungcheol's hand wrapped around his ankle, pulling his entire body down the bed he had been lounging on. The mattress dipped, jostling the younger man as Seungcheol leaned on it and the ends of his hair tickled Jeonghan's leg before he felt teeth nip into his calf.  
“Ow!” Jeonghan complained playfully, wiggling his leg and yelping softly under the next teasing bite. The very next second something cold pressed against his naked back, the chill shooting through his body like electricity.  
“Aah! Why are you so mean to me?!” Jeonghan whined, turning around and smirking at Seungcheol's happy laugh. He had brought popsicles with him, holding a bright orange one in front of Jeonghan's face. Instead of taking it, Jeonghan leaned in and let his tongue roam over the cold treat. He held Seungcheol's gaze, satisfied when he saw his boyfriend blush.   
“Thanks,” Jeonghan said lightly, taking the ice and sitting cross legged on the bed as Seungcheol settled down as well. They were distracted by their sweet treats for a while, until Jeonghan looked up with furrowed brows. “Wait, does that mean I have a sticky spot on my back now?” he asked around his popsicle, quickly catching the drops running down with his tongue. The AC didn't do all that much to stop the ice from melting at record speed, but luckily he was almost done.  
“Could be. Let me check.”

Jeonghan rolled his eyes, but grinned around his ice when he turned around, showing his back to Seungcheol. The older ran his fingers over Jeonghan's skin and hummed as if he was thinking hard.  
“Yeah, you're sticky. Right here.”  
Jeonghan almost choked on his treat when Seungcheol's cold tongue ran over his back. He seemed to alternate between the popsicle and giving teasing licks to Jeonghan's back. “I … get the feeling … you're not making it any better ...” Well, Jeonghan would have loved to sound aloof and playful, but all he managed was this breathless statement after finally finding his voice again.   
“What? No, this is absolutely helping,” Seungcheol giggled, a loud slurp indicating that he was done with his popsicle. Jeonghan realized with a shock that he'd mostly forgotten about his own ice, which had left sticky orange drips all over his hand. He hurried to lick up some of the melting ice, finishing his treat quickly, twitching away from Seungcheol's cold lips and tongue whenever they touched his back. Kisses and gentle swipes of his tongue moved lower and lower and Jeonghan moaned in protest when he was finally able to toss the wooden stick aside.  
“It's way too warm for this, don't you dare get me hard,” he threatened and was rewarded with Seungcheol's loud and happy laugh. Another fond, cold kiss was placed on the small of Jeonghan's back.  
“But you're all sticky now … wanna go shower?” 

Cold water sounded way too tempting and the bathrooms weren't occupied as was the case every night and morning. Jeonghan sighed and nodded, both men quickly getting out of bed. 

 

It was a good thing they couldn't run out of hot water that day.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on [Tumblr](http://lunarogersofficial.tumblr.com/) if you like =)
> 
> (You can also bookmark the "uploads" section on my main page if you wish to keep track of my works!)


End file.
